


interrupted

by magnusthemighty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Sam Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusthemighty/pseuds/magnusthemighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to get his shit together. The universe decides to make it difficult for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from an anon.  
> Send me prompts here: http://destiel-breaks-my-heart.tumblr.com/ask  
> More drabbles not yet on ao3 here: http://destiel-breaks-my-heart.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20drabbles

The first time Dean tries, it’s a friggin’ fire alarm.

“It’s beautiful.” Cas states, speaking in hushed tones to Dean. They’re undercover at an art gallery, having already stolen what they needed to, but Sam insisted they stick around for the rest so as not to cause suspicion. They’re wearing fancy suits and Dean has to keep pretending he doesn't want to punch the next person that tries to engage him in a conversation about dry brush technique.

But Cas keeps him calm - and it’s true, the painting IS beautiful. “Yeah, it really is.” Dean murmurs back. The way Cas’ eyes light up at his comment twists something in his chest. “Can we talk, Cas?”

“Of course.” Cas smiles, simply turning his eyes to another painting while scooting closer to Dean, and saying quietly, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Actually, it’s what I wanted to talk about.” Dean stumbles over his words a little, but mainly keeps steady. “Everything’s great, really great, and I-”

“EVERYBODY OUT, NOW!” The bell is painful to the ears, and before Dean can even clear the smoke in front of him, Cas has grabbed his hand and guided them out of the building and into the pouring rain, and Dean nearly curses at him for caring so much.

 

_

 

The second time Dean tries, there’s a tragic mini-golf accident. 

Claire leads Dean, Cas and Sam across the course to the 2nd last putt, and while Sam’s taking his turn, Dean puts his arm around Cas. “You know, Cas, it’s nice. Having you here, having Claire here - it’s.. I don’t know, it just feels _normal_ , you know?”

“I understand, yes.” Cas smiles, turning his head to look at Dean.

“Cas, you know you can stay as long as you want, right?” Dean presses, feeling anxiety bubble up in his chest. “We’d- _I’d_ like it if you lived with us. There’s plenty of rooms, and I kinda worry about you being out there all on your own.”

Cas raises his eyebrows. “You worry?”

“Yeah, man, I worry.” Dean nods, trying to get through it. “I worry that you’re not careful, that you won’t come back, ‘cause you’re family, Cas, and I- HOLY FUCKING SHIT-”

The golf ball hit him straight in the temple, and considering it was Sam putting, it was hit with a lot of force.  
“Dean?” three voices chorus, but one is more focused than the others.

“I think- I think I need to lie down-” Dean gasps out before the dots he’s seeing form into one, and the waves of unconsciousness take him in.

_

The third time Dean tries, he’s prepared. _Really_ prepared.

He’s memorised a list of the things he wants to say, and he’s even made sure Sam was out of the Bunker, on a supply run. Cas accepted Dean’s offer to move in, after Dean passed out on him. He still has the bruise on his temple.

Dean chooses a lazy day. He’s in his pyjamas - an old black Led Zeppelin tee and heather black sweatpants - and Cas is, too - one of Dean’s old grey ACDC tees and grey pyjama shorts that hang at his knees. He has bedhair, and looks fucking adorable. Dean’s so distracted he almost drops the kettle.

Cas asks for one of Sam’s herbal teas, and Dean makes a mental note to start buying two boxes of the stuff. Cas sits up on his chair with his legs crossed, feet tucked right up at the crook of his knees, and Dean’s reminded that he learned that at the open yoga session by the park. The kettle finally boils and Dean pours them both some melon, strawberry, pineapple, who knows tea.

He sets his down across from Cas and, still standing, leans across the table to pass his. “Here you go, Cas.” Cas brings it close to him, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent as the mug warms up his cold hands. “I actually, uh, wanted to talk t-”

“I love you.” Cas exhales out as he opens his eyes, focusing on Dean, unable to control his smug grin as the hunter looks at him in shock.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”. Cas is laughing now, trying not to spill his tea at the look on Dean’s face. It’s a beautiful laugh, Dean notes, and it almost distracts him from what just happened. “You fucker, you knew?!”

“Oh Dean,” Cas wheezes, tears of laughter springing to his eyes, “You’re not exactly the master of- the master of subtlety!” He has to place his tea down on the table, clasping his long fingers together as he laughs.

“Wait, what? Excuse you, this has been fuckin’ unbearable!” Dean retorts, but his lips are turning into a smirk, and Cas stands now, walking around to the other side of the table where Dean is standing. 

“Well I’m glad you finally got it out.” Cas smiles, his hands light as air as they come up to rest on Dean’s sides, spreading out against his ribs. Dean’s grinning at him now, looking through his eyelashes at Cas’ eyes. 

The kiss is soft, natural, like they've done it before, Dean’s hands coming up to cradle Cas’ jaw as he leans into it, Cas’ hands moving from Dean’s sides all the way around, arms wrapping around Dean’s middle to pull him in.

“Was I really that obvious?” Dean asks in a lowered tone when they part, Cas with a small smirk etched onto his kissed lips.

“Dean, we’ve had a betting pool running since Claire met you and suggested it to Sam.” Cas tries to break the news softly, but his smirk widens uncontrollably.  
Dean takes a moment to curse his little brother and his favourite teenage runaway.

“I hate you.” he murmurs before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts here: http://destiel-breaks-my-heart.tumblr.com/ask  
> More drabbles not yet on ao3 here: http://destiel-breaks-my-heart.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20drabbles


End file.
